lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades is an Ancient Fae, the King of the Underworld, Tartarus, and father of Bo and Dagny. Character arc Hades was banished to the underworld for thousands of years. He is a Fae perceived as a god by other Fae, and also by ancient humans. He was known only as a Dark King and the Lord of Darkness until the fifth season. A powerful and evil being, he took Aife from the dungeons of the Dark Fae and brought her to Tartarus, where she was held inside a cell for centuries, and within which she gave birth to Bo. Bo has referred to him as a "monster" and has feared that she, too, could be a monster because of him. Personality In Like Hell Pt.2, Persephone told Bo that Hades was angry with his daughter and wished to punish her for unknown reasons. Hades grabbed Bo by the neck in the elevator in Tartarus; however, when Bo met Hades for the first time in the Oracle vision he seemed to truly care for his daughter. This was also hinted when, in The Dawning, Bo saw a vision of herself as a baby being held by her father while he sang her to sleep. Hades abhors light. His species and powers have not yet been established. Relationships * Bo: Daughter. Conceived by Aife when she was his prisoner. * Dagny: Daughter. Conceived by Tamsin through trickery when Hades shapeshifted into the guise of Bo and seduced her. * Persephone: Wife. Hades stole Persephone from her mother, Demeter, and brought her to the underworld to be his wife. Before Persephone was swallowed by the earth, and knowing that Hades detests light, Demeter gave her the Artemis Moon Candle for the Artemis Flame to illuminate the way home when the time came for Persephone to return back above ground. * Zee: Sister/Brother (brother Zeus when in male form). * Heratio: Brother/Sister (sister Hera when in female form). * Iris: Niece. * Aife: Mother of Bo. Quotes * "You will do things you don't want to do. Lead our victory over night....Sometimes, the greatest evil is the greatest mercy." – to Bo (End of Faes) * "I am Darkness." – to Iris/Nyx (44 Minutes to Save the World) Trivia * In Greek mythology, Hades was the god of the underworld, and a son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. He had three sisters, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, as well as two brothers, Zeus (the youngest of the three), and Poseidon, collectively comprising the original six Olympian gods. Upon reaching adulthood, Zeus managed to force his father to disgorge his siblings. After their release the six younger gods, along with allies they managed to gather, challenged the elder gods for power in the Titanomachy, a divine war. The war lasted for ten years and ended with the victory of the younger gods. Following their victory, Hades and his two brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, drew lots for realms to rule. Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the seas, and Hades received the underworld, the unseen realm to which the souls of the dead go upon leaving the world as well as any and all things beneath the earth. Hades obtained his wife and queen, Persephone, through trickery and violent abduction. The Greeks later started referring to the god as Plouton, which the Romans Latinized as Pluto.Wikipedia:Hades * HAIDES (Hades) was the King of the Underworld, the god of death and the dead. He presided over funeral rites and defended the right of the dead to due burial. Haides was also the god of the hidden wealth of the earth, from the fertile soil which nourished the seed-grain, to the mined wealth of gold, silver and other metals.Haides Appearances * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 (mentioned only) * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae (mentioned only) * 5.07 Here Comes the Night (voice heard in vision only) * 5.08 End of Faes * 5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter * 5.11 Sweet Valkyrie High * 5.12 Judgement Fae * 5.13 Family Portrait * 5.14 Follow the Yellow Trick Road * 5.15 Let Them Burn * 5.16 Rise References Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Undeclared